Rhyme In Peace
by Ukecchi Ryuzukira
Summary: "Isshi tidak akan pernah bangun dari tidurnya lagi..." kata Nao kepada semua yang ada di kamar itu. Kagrra, fanfic. seklumit cerita yang terbersit di kepala saia tentang cerita kematian Isshi. RIP ISSHI


**Rhyme in Peace**

*saia ga tau judul apa lagi yang cocok, maaf buat Bondan n Fade2Black dan para rezpector saia pinjem judul lagunya*

Genre : Angst, ga jelas, OOC, death chara

Fandom : Kagrra (Isshi, Akiya, Nao, Izumi, Shin)

Pair : dunno. the main is Isshi

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Kagrra dulu hingga sekarang masih milik Phonetically Syndicalism Company alias PSC

fic yang saia tulis berdasarkan suasana hati saia yang sangat kacau karena berita meninggalnya Isshi, salah satu vokalis favorit saia yang suaranya sangat khas dan sangat indah. selamat malam Isshi tidurlah yang nyenyak dalam tidur abadimu... RIP Isshi

theme song : Kagrra - Shiki

maaf jika bikin kalian yang baca tambah sedih atau kenapa, karena saia ingin mencurahkan semua rasa sedih saia di sini, maaf kalo ga jelas isinya

* * *

><p>20 Desember 20XX<p>

Angin musim dingin berhembus dingin, seorang pemuda tengah berjalan sendirian menyurusi sebuah gang sempit di kota Tokyo, dia berhenti sejenak sambil membenarkan lilitasn syalnya yang agak melorot karena dia terus bergerak, di letakkannya tempat bass yang sedari tadi dia tenteng, dia mengeluarkan tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan dari dalam saku mantel wolnya yang tebal dan hangat, meniup kedua telapak tangannya perlan lalu membelitkan syal rajutan yang lumayan tebal di lehernya agar tidak tertusuk oleh udara yang sangat dingin, dari belakang seorang pemuda dengan rambut agak panjang, memakai kacamata hitam dan mantel wol warna biru dongker, berjalan tergesa di belakang pemuda yang sedang berhenti tadi

"Nao-ran... sedang apa di sini ?"

"Isshi ? hmm tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin ke marka kagrra saja, Shin dan Akiya sudah menunggu di sana oh mungkin sekarang Izumi juga sudah berada di sana dan sepertinya kita terlambat"

"nee ? memangnya ada apa ?" Isshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"eh tidak, kami hanya sedang membicarakan project sampingan saja"

"keberatan jika aku juga ikut ke markas ?"

"tentu tidak, kau kan juga memba kami, ayo" Nao menarik tangan Isshi berjalan lebih dalam ke sebuah lorong, lalu sekitar 10 menit berjalan menyusuri gang. Dan ujung gang itu adalah sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah milik petinggi PSC dan para produser dari band-band milik PSC, Isshi dan Nao segera berjalan menuju rumah yang paling dekat dengan gang dimana mereka muncul rumah minimalis yang bisa di bilang lumayan besar bernomor 8K, di dalam rumah yang di sulap menjadi studio serbaguna di lantai satu ruang istirahat dan kantor di lantai dua, dan kamar tidur di lantai tiga ini sedang tidak di gukanan produser Kagrra, dan jadilah ini tempat kumpul para personil Kagrra.

"permisi..."

Sontak suara berdebum orang sedang menuruni tangga langsung terdengar hingga pintu masuk

"Ahh... Isshi, Nao-ran kalian sudah datang" sambut suara ramah Akiya

"maaf terlambat.." Nao segera melangkah melewati Isshi dan meletakkan mantel di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Lalu melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah

"Isshi, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu ?" Nao segera menarik Isshi masuk kedalam rumah "jika berlama-lama di luar kau bisa sakit"

"eh iya... ehehehehe" Isshi segera melepaskan mantel dan sepatunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Nao dan Akiya ke lantai dua, di sana Izumi dan Shin sudah menunggu

"kalian lama sekali" sambut Izumi cuek, sedangkan Shin sedang membuat coklat panas di dapur

"hey kalian, mau coklat panas ?"

"Aku mau" sambut Akiya semangat

"Nao-ran, Isshi ?"

"aku juga" jawab Nao singkat

"tentu aku mau" jawab Isshi singkat lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan

"nee... Akiya kau mau buat project apa ?"

"hmm aku masih belum tau..., banyak hal yang aku inginkan, Isshi sendiri bagaimana ?"

"aku sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan sebuah project sampingan"

"apa itu ?"

"aku menamainya Shiki project"

"Isshi aku dengar kau tidak sehat belakangan ini ?" Izumi tiba-tiba langsung menyela pembicaraan Akiya dan Isshi sedangkan Nao sedang memainkan koto Shin

"eh... tidak kok... aku masih seperti biasanya"

"kau sedang tidak berbohong kan Isshi ?" Nao menatap Isshi dengan padangan menyelidik

"tidak, aku sehat sehat saja kok"

Mereka lalu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing mulai dari berbincang-bincang, memainkan instrument mereka lalu memasak makan malam, Shin dan Akiya yang memasak makanannya, sedangkan Izumi, Nao dan Isshi membereskan studio mereka yang berantakan

"nee... minna"

"ada apa Shin ?"

"konser terakhir kita sebagai memba Kagrra tinggal beberapa hari lagi..."

"lalu ?"

"aku jadi merasa sedih, merasa sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah..." Shin menghentikan acara makannya, semua yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi diam... suasana makan yang hangat menjadi di liputi suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan

"ah... sudahlah..., jangan terlalu di fikirkan..., meski kita ex. Kagrra, kita masih bisa bertemu kah ? lagi pula kita masih terikat kontrak dengan PSC yah meski kita akan sibuk dengan side project masing-masing" Isshi mencoba menengahi

"Isshi..." Nao mulai berbicara

"ada apa Nao-ran ?"

"sebenarnya yang kami khawatirkan adalah dirimu..."

"eh aku ? kenapa ?"

"kami sudah tau semuanya Isshi..."

"sudah tau apa ?"

"selama ini kau itu sakit tapi tidak pernah bilang pada kami, jadwalmu sangat padat, kau setiap hari pulang malam dan kelelahan, tapi esoknya kau selalu berangkat paling pagi di antara kami ? kenapa Isshi, bukan kan kami ini juga keluargamu" Nao sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi apa yang ada di benaknya selama ini, yang lain hanya diam menunduk saja

"sudahlah Nao-ran," Shin berusaha menenangkan Nao yang sedang tidak terkontrol emosinya

"gomenne..." jawab Isshi singkat... "gomenne... minna..."

"Isshi... katakan pada kami kau sakit apa ?" Akiya kini mengambil alih pembicaraan

"kanker darah..."

"astaga..." semuanya tampak kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Isshi mengidap penyakit yang sangat mengerikan

"separah apa ?" Izumi kembali bertanya...

"sudah stadium akhir..."

Semuanya yang ada di ruangan itu menunduk dalam, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Isshi mengidap penyakit yang begitu parah. Di saat yang lain diam spontan Nao berdiri dan memeluk Isshi erat...

"bodoh... kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak dulu ?"

"sudah ku bilang... aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir..."

"kau yang bodoh ! justru karena kau tidak bilang lah yang membuat kami sangat khawatir"

"maaf..."

.

.

.

~skip~skip~skip

21 Januari 20XX

Hari hari terakhir kebersamaan Isshi, Nao, Akiya, Shin dan Izumi menjadi Kagrra dilewati seperti biasa, rapat dengan para staff, mendesign baju, berlatih untuk final konser, memilih lagu, dokumentasi, setting panggung, tiket dan sebagainya. Isshi merasa kesehatannya semakin memburuk, tapi dia berusaha untuk menutupi semuanya, di antara seluruh memba kagrra Isshi lah yang paling sibuk dimana dia harus rekaman untuk album terakhir kagrra: Hyakki Kenran.

Hari terakhir Isshi rekaman untuk Hyakki Kenran dia di temani oleh semua member Kagrra, mereka tau bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal check up untuk Isshi. Begitu Isshi baru keluar dari studio rekaman dia langsung di suruh untuk segera ke rumah sakit oleh keempat teman baiknya

"hey Isshi bukannya ini jadwalmu ke rumah sakit ?" Izumi mengingatkan

"iya iya sebentar lagi, tunggulah aku membereskan semua barang-barang dan mendengarkan hasil rekamanku dulu"

"ayolah, jangan di tunda-tunda lagi" Akiya juga ikutan membujuk Isshi

"tunggulah sebentar, jika rekordingku hari ini jelek aku kan harus mengulanginya lagi"

"tapi kan kau bisa mengulanginya besok tidak harus hari ini.. produser saja setuju" Nao mencoba menyakinkan Isshi untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit

"iya iya baiklah..."

Akhirnya Isshi yang kalah melawan keempat sahabatnya memilih mengalah dan langsung meninggalkan studio. Tapi keempat rekannya masih saja mengikutinya hingga keluar gedung

"hey kalian ini kenapa ?"

"jelas kami ingin mengantarmu" Izumi memamerkan kunci mobil di hadapan Isshi

"ya mana mungkin kami biarkan kau pergi sendiri" Shin tersenyum ramah

"kenapa kalian harus ikut, aku hanya akan menjadi beban kalian saja..." Isshi merasa tidak enak merepotkan keempat rekannya

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara dan terima saja niat baik kami ? ok" Akiya membuka kan pintu untuk Isshi

"hmm... baiklah, jika kalian yang menawarkan diri... aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini"

"nah, maka dari itu jadilah anak baik dan ikuti apa yang kami tawarkan padamu, biar kami yang merawatmu" Nao ikut-ikutan menawarkan bantuan

"terima kasih... kalian sudah mau peduli denganku" Isshi tersenyum pahit

"hey, sudahlah... jangan seperti itu, hmm bagaimana jika nanti setelah dari rumah sakit kita pergi ke rumahku ?" tawar Akiya

"memangnya ada acara apa ?" tanya Shin, Izumi dan Nao kompakan

"hmm hari ini kakekku ulang tahun jadi ikutlah kerumahku dan ikut merayakan"

"tapi kami tidak mempersiapkan kado ? bagaimana ?"

"tidak bawa kado juga tidak apa-apa"

"hey tetap saja menurutku ini tidak sopan..., kakekmu menyukai apa ?" tanya Shin

"hmm beliau suka memakai kimono, suka meng-koleksi pedang dan buku antik"

"aku tau toko dimaa kita bisa berbelanja barang antik" Isshi tiba-tiba menimpali

"oh ya dimana ?" Nao penasaran

"tenang saja letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatku check up, jadi kalian bisa berbelanja saat aku sedang check up" saran Isshi

"baiklah kita pertimbangkan saja nanti yang jelas ayo segera ke rumah sakit"

"yak, pasang sabuk pengaman kalian" perintah Izumi

Akhirnya mereka mengantarkan Isshi ke rumah sakit dengan mobil Izumi. Sampainya di rumah sakit Isshi segera menemui dokter pribadinya. Hasil medical check upnya baru bisa di ketahui besok jadi setelah Isshi selesai mereka segera menuju toko barang antik saran dari Isshi tadi. Izumi, Shin dan Nao sedang asik memilih-milih barang sedangkan Isshi hanya duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Akiya sambil meminum teh hijau yang di suguhkan oleh pemilik toko.

"nee.. Isshi kau tidak berbelanja ?"

"tidak, setelah ini aku harus kembali ke studio untuk mendengarkan hasil rekaman ku"

"kau ini, kenapa susah sekali di beri tahu, aku mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahun kakekku"

"tapi aku masih banyak pekerjaan hari ini"

"hey, lupakan sejenak pekerjaan mu itu, jangan terlalu lelah, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"kau sudah seperti ibuku saja Akiya"

"anggap saja aku pengganti ibumu" Akiya terkekeh pelan lalu kembali meminum teh hijaunya

Setelah selesai berbelanja akhirnya mereka segera menuju rumah Akiya yang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi di tengah jalan Isshi meminta untuk di antarkan ke studio lagi

"tidak... aku tidak mau mengantarmu" Izumi bersikeras

"hey tapi aku masih banyak perkerjaan"

"lupakan saja pekerjaanmu jika kau di marahi produser karena ulah kami, biar kami yang bertanggung jawab"

Berakhirlah Isshi di rumah Akiya dan ikut merayakan ulang tahun kakek Akiya.

.

.

.

~skip~skip~skip

3 Maret 20XX

Hari ini final konser kagrra di C.C Lemon Hall di Tokyo, para member sudah siap di belakang panggung, perasaan mereka sangat tidak menentu antara sedih, kasian, khawatir campur aduk menjadi satu, beberapa jam sebelum konser di mulai penyakit Isshi kambuh, karena kelelahan setelah melakukan gladi bersih sebelum konser yang sebenarnya di mulai. Isshi sebenarnya harus mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit, tapi Isshi tetap saja keras kepala, dia ingin konser tetap berjalam bagaimana mustinya, jadilah semua tim dokter Isshi berjaga di belakang panggung. Meski kondisinya tidak bagus sama sekali Isshi mencoba memberikan perpisahan termanis untuk para fans dan teman-temannya di PSC yang sengaja datang di konser final mereka

Semuanya berjalan lancar, Isshi menyanyi tanpa hambatan sama sekali, hingga encore saat semua member menangis, Isshi tidak mengerti mengapa mereka ikut menangis seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya Nao, Izumi, Shin dan Akiya menangisi Isshi, mereka tau hasil tes lab kemarin bahwa usia Isshi tidak akan lama lagi... mungkin dia tidak akan hidup hingga tahun depan. Setelah konser benar benar berakhir dan mereka masih di atas panggung, mereka berlima berpelukan erat, seolah tidak rela bahwa kagrra harus bubar, mereka khawatir siapa yang akan memperhatikan dan merawat Isshi saat dia sedang tidak di rumah atau sedang kerja, atau sedang tur berkeliling jepang, mereka takut jika Isshi terlalu memaksakan diri, mengingat Isshi yang sangat keras kepala

.

.

.

~skip~skip~skip

16 July 20XX

Isshi merasa kesehatanya makin memburuk saja, penyakitnya juga sering kambuh, tapi dia menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, tapi kadang kadang jika ketahuan oleh Nao, Shin, Akiya dan Izumi, mereka dengan tiada ampun akan menyeret Isshi ke rumah sakit, meski Isshi merasa masih kuat untuk bekerja

"jangan paksakan dirimu seperti itu bodoh !" bentak Izumi ketus

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh aku masih sanggup, lagi pula aku masih ada jadwal untuk pemotretan"

"persetan dengan pemotretanmu, itu sudah di tangani oleh Shin dan Nao" sahut Akiya yang tidak kalah ketus saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit

"hey, tapi aku bukan vokalis kagrra yang harus kalian khawatirkan lagi"

"aku tidak peduli ! mau kau vokalis kagrra atau shiki project atau yang lainnya kami tidak peduli yang kami pedulikan adalah kamu ! ksehatan mu jauh lebih penting, eksistensimu di dunia ini jauh lebih penting bagi kami !" Akiya akhirnya tidak sanggup lagi menyimpan rahasia mereka "aku tidak tahan lagi menyimpan ini semua !, Isshi kami tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu ! kenapa kau tidak mengerti bahwa kami sangat khawatir denganmu ?"

"ya tuhan Akiya..." Isshi tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia hanya ingin memeluk Akiya. Sahabatnya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dan para sahabatnya, tapi jika tuhan meminta jiwanya untuk kembali, dia siap, karena dia percaya bahwa kematian adalah awal kehidupan abadinya.

.

.

17 July 20XX

Isshi sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang oleh dokternya, sebenarnya dokternya sepenuhnya tidak memperbolehkan Isshi untuk pulang tapi Isshi sendiri yang memaksa. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, jadwalnya yang belum terselesaikan seperti jadwal peluncuran DVD Final tour mereka, pemotreta untuk Shiki project, menulis lagu dan recording untuk Shiki peroject yang belum ia selesaikan dia kerjakan semua hari ini. Isshi berkerja seperti orang kesetanan seolah besok dia tidak akan kembali ke studio ini untuk bekerja lagi. Hari ini Isshi pulang larut sekali, setelah sampai di rumahnya dia segera mandi, tidak seperti biasanya Isshi berendam di bath up agak lama, dan setelah itu dia tidur dengan kimono berwarna putih kesayangannya, sebelum terlelap dia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia mengingat apa yang telah dia kerjakan hari ini. Setelah itu Isshi mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi...

Terlelap ke dalam tidur abadinya...

.

.

18 July 20XX

Nao, Izumi, Akiya dan Shin berniat mengunjungi Isshi di rumahnya dengan membawa buah kesukaan mantan vokalis mereka ini. Di rumah Isshi sudah ada ibu Isshi yang sedang sibuk merawat tanaman di pekarangan rumahnya, ibu Isshi yang sudah hafal jika mereka berempat berkunjung langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan mengantarkannya ke depan kamar Isshi. Kebiasaan Isshi yang tidur tidak mengunci pintu mempermudah mereka

"sepertinya Isshi masih tidur. Maklum dia pulang sangat larut hampir dinihari tadi" ibu Isshi ramah

"baiklah bibi... biarkan kami yang membangunkan dia..." Shin tersenyum ramah sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya kepada ibu Isshi

"jika sudah bangun segeralah kalian turun, aku sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kalian semua"

"ah... terima kasi bibi, jadi merepotkan"

"tidak..., kaliankan sahabat baiknya Isshi juga" ibu Isshi tersenyum dengan lembut

Mereka berempat segera memasuki kamar Isshi, melihat Isshi yang masih terlelap dengan wajah pucat membuat mereka sangat iba..., mereka mencoba membangunkan Isshi, sekali Isshi tidak bangun, dua kali masih tidak bangun, ketiga kalinya Isshi masih tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya, membuka matapun tidak, melihat wajah Isshi yang pucat mereka curiga..., Nao mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke arah hidung Isshi, alangkah kagetnya dia mengetahui bahwa Isshi tidak bernafas, dia masih tidak percaya dia coba memeriksa denyut nadi dan pembuluh darahnya, hasilnya nihil... tubuh Isshi dingin... wajahnya pucat, tidak ada nafas tidak ada denyut kehidupan di raganya...

Isshi... meninggal..., dia tertidur untuk selamanya..., mereka kontan terduduk lemas di samping jasad Isshi, airmata mereka meleleh, mereka menangis tanpa suara, bahkan mereka masih tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang menangis karena kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Ibu Isshi yang khawatir kenapa mereka tidak segera turun untuk sarapan akhirnya dia naik ke atas untuk memberi tahu Isshi, Nao, Akiya, Izumi dan Shin, tapi yang ibu Isshi lihat mereka hanya menangis di samping raga Isshi yang terlelap.

Nao yang kesadarannya mulai kembali akhirnya angkat bicara dan menjelaskan semua ini kepada ibu Isshi, kontan ibu Isshi syok dan sangat kaget, tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya, meski saat ini dia sedang memangis.

.

.

.

25 July 20XX

Pihak management Shiki project akhirnya mengumumkan kepergian Isshi untuk selamanya ke seluruh dunia, bahkan dari pihak PSC dan sahabat sahabat Isshi yang lain baru mengetahui bahwa Isshi sudah meninggal 7 hari setelah itu, dan pada hari ke tujuh, saat Isshi di umumkan meninggal, saat itulah jenazah Isshi juga dimakamkan..., pemakaman Isshi di antarkan oleh seluruh sahabat, rekan rekannya dan para staff yang dulu pernah bekerja bersamanya.

Selamat jalan Isshi... tidurlah yang lelap, meski kau tidak bisa menyanyi lagi di dunia ini, tapi suara indahmu akan selalu kami kenang..., bernyanyilah yang indah bersama malaikat Isshi... Selamat Jalan sobat...

.

.

.

- Owari -

* * *

><p>Maaf jika endingnya gaje dan aneh, semua yang saia tulis di atas itu hanyalah khayalan fiktif saia saja, bagaimana kematian Isshi dan penyebabnya saia tidak tahu seperti apa jelasnya. Tapi keterangannya bahwa Isshi meninggal karena sakit. mohon ripuwnya<p> 


End file.
